1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of model trains, specifically those capable of being mounted on a vertical or inclined surface.
2. Background
Remotely controlled model vehicles such as cars and trains have been popular toys for adults and children alike for many years. Some of these vehicles are free-travelling, while others, such as slot cars and electric trains are constrained to a track. A user can control the speed of the vehicle, but the path remains fixed by the track.
Electric trains are generally comprised of an electrically powered scale model “locomotive,” which pulls a number of non-powered “cars.” Together, these components form the “train assembly” or “train.” The train rides on a set of rails that are usually electrified and electrically insulated from one another. The rails are usually in a parallel configuration and connected by “ties” running perpendicular to the rails. These ties are then supported by a base structure called the “bed.” The rails, ties, and bed are collectively called the “track assembly.” A “layout” consists of a track assembly and at least one train mounted on a planar surface that can be decorated to resemble terrain, town, or other desired setting.
As the train sits on the rails, gravity holds the components on the rails, and the weight of the components provides the required friction to propel the train along the track and keep the train on the track assembly. To prevent “derailing,” and improve the stability of the train, the cars are often weighted. Electrical power is transferred to the locomotive via the rails to move the train along the track.
Due to need for contact of the locomotive with the rails to have the power to drive the train, as well as the frictional force needed to propel the wheels along the track, model train layouts are mounted horizontally. Although this is a convenient for accessing the layout and is aesthetically pleasing, it can take up a great deal of space and can be inconvenient to store.
What is needed is a model train layout capable of being mounted vertically or at any angle. This could provide a novel twist on a traditional hobby, as well as solve the storage problems presented by conventional model train layouts.